<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Fine, Thank You by mellafic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372588">Always Fine, Thank You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellafic/pseuds/mellafic'>mellafic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellafic/pseuds/mellafic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A duty to a ship is very fine and good, but it cannot be the only duty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Fine, Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/gifts">Chanter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a ship's psychiatrist is a tricky thing. Trying to keep everyone at a professional arm's length while also forming the types of social bonds that five-year missions demand of anyone hoping to escape with their mental health intact can be daunting.</p><p>It is not unlike the struggle of a ship's captain, and certain would-be dalliances and ill-thought kisses aside, Helen knows the Enterprise's captain and she agree on that point.</p><p>"I have a duty to the ship," he tells her, in joint-workout sessions that could never be therapy sessions, because Captain Kirk Is Always Fine, Thank You. </p><p>("He's a stubborn asshole," McCoy will grumble over brandy across from her desk, because other doctors are terrible patients.) </p><p>A duty to a ship is very fine and good, but it cannot be the only duty.</p><p>*</p><p>"Androids!" Christine says, and it is good that she is saying it (finally), but it should have been in Helen's office instead of over lunch. But it is too late now. </p><p>Helen pokes an orange cube on her plate, and offers, "At least now you can move on with your life." </p><p>She means it to not sound as judgmental as she is about the Korby situation, but  the look on Christine's face says that she is not successful. </p><p>"You still think I should not have come into space." </p><p>"I think you left a promising career in research to pursue a nursing career you never wanted for a man who fell in love with an Android," Helen says. "What do actually want, Chris?" </p><p>She doesn't get an answer, not on that day.</p><p>*</p><p>A decade later, Christine's answer comes in the form of an invitation.</p><p>"Finished med school. Come help me celebrate?" </p><p>Helen goes, of course. Timing is inconvenient, but then ... there is more to life than duty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>